


Spanish Struggles

by orphan_account



Category: The Stridle Brothers
Genre: Davis Writes Fanfic, M/M, Milky more like Milk Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drick needs to confront his longtime crush, Jape Spanish, to tell him his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Struggles

Drick and Jape Spanish had been friends since they were just smol lil bros. Not related though, no incest. Unfortunately, throughout all these years, Drick was slowly growing closer and closer to Jape, and more attracted.

It was then, in Drick's senior year of high school, that he realized. He was utterly in love with the strong Spanish man. And, oh boy, did Drick try to deny it? He sure did. In fact, Drick avoided Jape for an entire month just to keep his feelings hidden.

But then, when Drick was least expecting it, a knock came to the door of the Stridle household. Being one of the oldest of the Stridle brothers, when Bruh and Dacid were away of course, Drick went to open the door.

And there was Jape. Jape Spanish. In his usual glasses with a string to keep them from getting lost like a librarian. In the tol, ironically Swedish, boy's hands was a small square shaped box. Square like Drick's shades. "Drick, I think we need to talk" Before Drick could say a thing, Jape was in the house and seated on the couch.

Drick walked over and sat down next to Jape. As their eyes met, Drick could see the sadness and confusion in Jape's eyes.  
"Drick," Jape spoke up quietly "are you avoiding me?" Drick frowned at the question. He didn't want to avoid Jape, but he also didn't want to ruin their friendship with his dumb feelings.

"I'm..yes. yes I have been. I'm sorry Jape." Drick bowed his head, ashamed of himself. But to his surprise, Jape wasn't angry. Just confused. 

"But why?" 

Drick took in a deep breath. He had to tell Jape. It was now or never. "I...like you" Drick let his breath go. "I like you but I don't want to ruin our friendship.." Jape just blinked.

Drick was about to say something, maybe leave, but then he felt something he never expected to feel. Lips against his. Just a peck. Once it was over, Jape was gone. As if he was nothing but a memory. One thing remained to prove that Jape Spanish was there though. The square box. And a little, yellow note.

 

'Chocolates for you  
-Love J.S.'


End file.
